The Story About Us
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: OOC, GaJe, Special request from my best friend, Alisha F. Jones. Banyak masa-masa indah yang di jalani oleh Little Germany dan Prussia. Namun, mengapa semua hal indah itu berubah?


**Haii.. Minna-san!! Salam kenal dari saya, Uchiha Ry-chan. Ini adalah fic pertama Ry-chan di fandom ini. Maklum, kebiasaan nongkrong di fandom Naruto. Hohoho.. Oh ya, ini langsug request'an dari sahabat baik saya yang merupakan anggota HYK ke-4, Alisha! Pecinta Sejarah dan Penggemar berat Alfred F. Jones, itu ciri-cirinya. Dia minta pairingnya Little Germany x Prussia. Yah, meskipun nanti juga ada adegan waktu mereka udah dewasa. Haha.. Happy Reading Minna!!**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers Hidekaz Himeruya**

The Story About Us

_Inilah sebuah kisah tentang kita…_

Perang terus terjadi dimana-mana. Letupan senjata, ledakan bom sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Negara yang berperang. Korban jiwa yang berjatuhan akibat perang, sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Perang pembawa bencana. Perang pembawa penderitan. Perang adalah hal yang bodoh. Hanya demi kekuasaan semu, banyak nyawa terpisah dari raganya.

"Mundur! Kalian semua mundur. Biar aku yang menyerang terlebih dahulu." Perintah Ludwig tegas.

"Tapi kapten. Lawan kita adalah Negara Prussia. Jangan remehkan Negara itu!!"  
"Prussia ya?" senyuman tipis muncul di bibir manis Ludwig.

"Kapten?"  
"Sudahlah!! Cepat kalian pergi!" Ludwig berlari dengan gagahnya ke medan pertempuran.

"Ya ampun!! Punya kapten kepalanya keras amat kayak batu. Pengen banget tuh pala ku pecahin!"

Ludwig terus berlari mencari sang wakil dari Prussia. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun nampaknya sang wakil itu sangat berarti baginya.

"Gillbert Weilschmitt. Sudah lama juga ya?" untuk kedua kalinya. Sebuah senyum kembali terukir di bibir manis Ludwig.

"Ludwig ya? Ada apa memanggil namaku dengan pelan, hmm?" ujar seseorang.

"Suara itu.. Kau…" senyuman itu menghilang. Kini kedua mata Ludwig menatap tajam pada sesosok manusia di hadapannya.

"Ya, ini aku! Wakil dari Prussia. Orang yang pernah bersamamu di masa lalu, Gillbert Weilschmitt." Orang itu menampakan dirinya.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak berjumpa?" Tanya Ludwig dengan nada menantang.

"Ya, ternyata kau sudah besar. Padahal dulu, kau hanya bocah ingusan yang tidak memiliki orang tua. Lalu aku datang dan menyelamatkanmu." Gillbert menyeringai.

"Hh, dan sekarang aku datang untuk memusnahkanmu!" Ludwig melepaskan beberapa butir peluru dari dalam gun-nya. Peluru-peluru itu mengincar Gillbert. Namun, dengan mudahnya, Gillbert dapat menghindar. Ludwig tidak mau menyerah ia terus menghujamkan peluru-peluru kearah Gillbert.

"Kemampuanmu sudah jauh bertambah, semenjak aku meninggalkanmu. Aku kagum padamu." Gillbert mengeluarkan pedangnya dan meyerang Ludwig.

"Itulah aku. (DHUARR!!)"

Pertarungan antar kedua orang itu semakin memanas. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengalah. Keduanya sama-sama kuat.

"Kau.. Aku harus membunuhmu!!!"  
-

-

Ludwig kecil berlari di tengah taman luas nan indah. Bersama para kupu-kupu, ia tertawa riang. Dari wajahnya terpancar jelas sebuah kebahiagiaan yang seolah akan abadi.

"Ludwig. Ayo kita pulang, nak!" ajak Ibunda Ludwig.

"Ya!!" Ludwig pun berlari kecil menuju sang bunda.

"Bunda!" Ludwig memeluk sang bunda.

"Ludwig sayang, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Ibunda Ludwig.

"Ya bunda!!" Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan menuju kediaman mereka.

Namun, sebenarnya, ibunda Ludwig telah menyadari bahwa seseorang mengikuti mereka berdua. Dan benar saja!! Dari arah belakang seseorang melepaskan sebuah peluru, dan peluru itu bersarang di perut bunda Ludwig.

DHUARRR…

"Ludwig! Awas!! Akh…"

Ibunda Ludwig mendorong kasar tubuh Ludwig. Hal itu membuat sang Germany kecil terjatuh.

"Bu.. Bunda? Ada apa? Bunda kena~" ucapan Ludwig kecil terpotong saat melihat darah segar keluar dari perut Ibunda tercintanya.

"Lu.. Ludwig sayang! Cepat kau pergi dari sini. Di sini sudah tidak aman. " ujar Ibunda Ludwig dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Lalu bunda bagaimana?" teriak Ludwig.

"Bunda akan baik-baik saja. Bunda janji akan segera menyusulmu." Ibunda Ludwig tersenyum.

"Heh!" Ludwig pun meninggalkan sang bunda yang berlumuran darah.

"Bunda!! Aku selalu menunggu bunda! Cepat pulang ya!!" teriak Ludwig sambil terus berlari.

Akankah harapan dari Ludwig kecil terkabul? Ucapan dari Germany kecil ini akankah terwujud? Jawabannya adalah TIDAK!! Karna kenyataanya, sang bunda telah menutup rapat kedua matanya.

Berhari-hari sudah Ludwi menanti kabar dari sang Ibunda dari dalam tempat persembunyianya. Saat ini, perang tengah terjadi di daerah Ludwig. Perang puputan untuk merebutkan kekuasaan.

"Bunda, bunda ada dimana? Ludwig takut bunda!!" air mata Ludwig perlahan demi perlahan terjatuh.

SRAAKK.. SRAKK..

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Ludwig dengan suara gemetar sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pedang, peninggalan dari ayahnya.

"Eh, eh. Tenang dulu. Aku bukan orang yang ikut berperang. Aku ini orang baik-baik." Jelas seseorang.

"Lalu, siapa kau?" Tanya Ludwig ketus.

"Kenalkan, namaku Gillbert Weilschmitt. Aku dari wakil dari Prussia, dan aku nampaknya terpisah dari rombonganku yang jalannya cepat sekali." Jawab orang yang ternyata bernama Gillbert sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bilang aja nyasar!!" omel Ludwig dalam hati.

"Lalu, kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya Gillbert sambil tersenyum manis. Wajah Ludwig bersemu merah.

"Aku Little Germany. Namaku Ludwig." Jawab Ludwig sambil membuang muka.

"Hoo.. Dimana orang tuamu? Kau pasti tersesat ya??" tebak Gillbert sesuka hatinya.

"Bukan bodoh,"

"Nih anak! Masih kecil aja songong gimana gedenya ya?" Gillbert mengutuk Ludwig dalam hatinya.

"Bunda.. Bundaku di tembak seseorang. Tapi, dia berjanji akan segera menyusulku." Suara Ludwig terdengar melemah.

"Namun, sampai sekarang. Bunda belum juga kembali. Padahal.. Padahal.. Aku takut!" Ludwig menangis. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk mata indahnya.

Melihat pemandangan itu hati Gillbert miris. Betapa menyedihkan, seorang anak yang belum mengerti apapun harus berhadapan dengan perang, dan kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

"Jangan menagis. Air mata tak pantas untukmu. Daripada berduka, lebih baik kau ikut denganku." Ajak Gillbert.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Ludwig, karna sebenarnya Ludwig belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud orang yang di hadapannya ini.

"Kau belum mempercayaiku ya? Baiklah," Gillbert mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Luwig mendongak.

"Aku yang akan selalu menjagamu, dan ada di sampingmu. Aku janji!" Gillbert kembali tersenyum. Awalnya, Ludwig ragu. Namun akhirnya, ia mengeratkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Gillbert.

"Nah, kalau begitu. Sekarang kau panggil aku kakak ya?" pinta Gillbert.

"Ngarep!! Gak mau!!" tolak Ludwig mentah-mentah.

"Huaa!! Dasar! Kalo kecilnya aja udah nyolot kayak gini. Gimana gedenya?" ujar Gillbert sambil menjitak pelan kepala Ludwig.

"Aduh!" Ludwig meringis.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bahagia.

Gillbert membawa Ludwig bersamanya ke Prussia. Di sana mereka berdua hidup bahagia di sebuah rumah kecil di perdesaan. Mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Gillbert menanggap Ludwig sebagai adiknya sendiri. Sama seperti Ludwig, yang menganggap Gillbert seperti kakaknya sendiri.

_**Di sebuah bukit..**_

Kedua kakak-beradik itu kini sedang berbaring di hamparan hijau rumput di sebuah bukit. Sambil melihat ke langit, Ludwig bertanya,

"Gillbert, sampai kapan kita akan bersama ya?"

"Aku yakin. Kita bisa bersama selamanya. Karna kita kan saling menyayangi." Jawab gillbert sambil tersenyum.

"Iya!! Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Hembusan angin yang lembut. Membuat Germany kecil ini mengantuk. Akhirnya, karna sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuknya. Ludwig pun tertidur di dada bidang Gillbert.

"Lha? Dia tidur!" Awalnya, Gillbert ingin membangunkan Ludwig. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat wajah damai Ludwig saat tertidur. Malahan, kini salah satu tangannya memeluk sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu, ia pun ikut terlelap bersama Ludwig.

**xXx**

Saat ini hujan lebat di sertai petir sedang melanda wilayah Prussia. Namun, seoarang wakil dari Prussia harus pergi dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Gillbert! Mau kemana kau? Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana pun!!" Ludwig memeluk kaki Gillbert.

"Maaf, tapi akau harus pergi Ludwig. Lepaskan aku!!"

"Tidak!! Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Untuk selalu ada di sampingku." Ludwig mulai terisak.

"Ludwig," Giilbert melepaskan pelukan Ludwig. Dan berjongkok di depan Ludwig.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi." Gillbert mencium kening sang adik. Dan dengan cepat, ia berlari menembus hujan.

"Gillbert!!" Ludwig sangat ingin mencegah kepergian Gillbert. Ia tidak ingin di tinggal orang yang ia sayang. Namun, kekuatannya lenyap begitu saja, bagai di telan bumi.

"Ugh!! Kakak, aku selalu menunggumu! Cepatlah kembali." Teriak Ludwig sambil menangis.

Giilbert yang mendengar teriakkan Ludwig hanya dapat tersenyum. Ia senang, karna akhirnya. Ludwig memanggilnya kakak.

-

-

Kini.. Medan perang semakin memanas. Antara wakil Germany dan wakil Prussia sama-sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kau ingat, saat aku meneriakki 'Aku menunggu kepulanganmu'? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak kunjung kembali?" Tanya Ludwig.

"Ahaha.. Bukan kewajibanku untuk memberitahumu."

"Tapi seharusnya kau tau bagaimana perasaanku. Ini menyakitkan bodoh!!" terial Ludwig. Air mata sedikit keluar dari matanya. Pernyataan Ludwig membuat Gillbert tercengang. Ia kaget, ternyata selama ini, Ludwig masih menunggu dirinya.

"Kau itu!! Membuat hatiku sakit!" Ludwig menembak. Dan alhasil peluru itu mengenai kaki Gillbert.

"Arrggh.." Ludwig meringis.

"Sudah cukup. Kini rasa sakitku akan terbayar." Ludwig membidik kepala Gillbert.

"Si.. Silahkan kau bunuh aku!! Asalkan kau puas!! Kau~ ah.." ucapan Gillbert terpotong, karna Ludwig telah menembaknya.

"Kau ini berisik!"

"Ta.. Tapi, aku ingin kau mengetahui sebuah hal." Ujar Prussia dengan suara yang parau. Ludwig pun mendekatkan telinganya.

"Alasan.. Kenapa aku tidak pernah kembali adalah.. Karna aku takut, kau membenciku." Gillbert mulai mengembangkan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Ludwig kaget.

"Namun, kini aku lega! Karna ternyata, kau masih menungguku." Gillbert menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku.. Sangat.. Menyayangi.. Dan mencintaimu.." bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, nyawa Gillbert pun menghilang.

Ludwig yang menyadari bahwa Gillbert sudah tak bernafas, jatuh terduduk. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan matanya.

"Orang macam apa aku ini??" Ludwig pun menangis di pelukkan telapak tangannya. Memori tentang kenangan dirinya dan Gillbert mulai berputar kembali dalam otaknya.

**_Hitotsu hitotsu omoidaseba_**

**_Subete wakatteita kigashite ita no ni_**

**_Iroaseta kotoba wa boku no sugu soba ni oite atta_**

**_Kotae no denai yoru to_**

**_Hitokira no nukumori to_**

**_Haruka kanata no akogare to_**

**_Tada sore dake wo kurikaeshi boku wa ikite iru_**

**_Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku_**

**_Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba_**

Ludwig membantig tubuhnya untuk berbaring di sebelah mayat Giilbert.

"Kakak, inilah kisah tentang kita yang pada akhirnya harus berakhir tragis." Ludwig menggandeng tangan kaku Gillbert.

"Namun, aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengan kakak." Ludwig memenjamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku.. Mencintai kakak!"

**FIN...**

**Huee!! Ry-chan nangis bikin fic ini. Tragis banget! Haa.. *nangis Lebay***

**Inilah fic GaJe pertama saya di fandom ini, semoga ini bisa menghibur semuanya!! Aminn..**

**Ry-chan tunggu reviewnya!! ^^b**

**Dan satu lagi, maafkan saya jika masih ada kesalahan. Karna Kompu ini tidak pernah bersahabat dengan saya.**

**~ Ucapan TERIMA KASIH, Ry-chan sampaikan untuk Alisah yang sudah mempercayai saya untuk membuat fic request'annya. Thank's ya, bu!! Semoga lu suka!!^^v**

**Salam Hangat,**

**Uchiha Ry-chan**


End file.
